Harry Potter and the Heir of Pendraon
by jordan1000
Summary: The night before Harry's Trial for Underage Magic, he gets a suprise that shocks him. takes the begining of ootp and some elements but mostly takes a different path. updated Chapter one rewriting other chapters. Chapter seven with beta
1. Back from the dead

Disclaimer: Harry potter and all related characters are not mine and I am making no money off of them.

My life can't get any worst thought Harry Potter as he was lying in his bed at his Godfather Sirus Black's House. The other boy that was also sleeping in this room and happened to be Harry's best male mate Ron Weasley was spending some time with his sister the youngest Weasley and would be back later. His other best friend Hermione Granger, Harry was in mixed thoughts about he really did fancy her but he didn't want to expose her to more danger and if they did start dating then she would be in more danger. The next morning he was going on trial for the underage use of magic that he had used to save his cousin Dudley Dursley and himself from two dementors that had attacked them as they were walking to his relatives' house.

As he was about to start thinking of Hermione again a bright flash of light and four cloaked people, three men and one woman, appeared in front of his bed. "Bloody hell, you are you?"

"Harry can't you remember your own mum" the female of the group asked as she removed her hood to reveal lily potter aged to what she should have been had she not died.

"and what about your father I mean you just saw us a couple months ago" one of the males said as he removed his hood to reveal James Potter also aged as lily had been.

"Not many people remember me this days young man the only portrait made of me had all my memories in it was put in my family vault after I died and it was forgotten about. My name is Godric Gryffindor in my day I was a world famous duelist and I help found the school that you attend with my three best friends." Said Godric as he removed his hood

"And finally I am Arthur Pendragon I am the first in the line of kings that continues to this day and as the fact that you are my Senior Heir that has not died and their body been destroyed which is the rules that are used by magic you are The Heir to the Magical Throne of Pendragon. You come from the cadet branch of Potter thru two more lines to go thru the cadet branch of Gryffindor to the main line of Pendragon and since the more senior lines have died off you are the next in line for the throne there are some benefits to being the heir. You can not be charged with a crime. Because you are above the law because you can create and change laws on a whim it is easier to keep the monarch and his senior wife and his senior heir out of the law. It means you will be a feudal leader. But you are not without assistance with the priori incantation that was cast between you and the idiot know as tom riddle it weakened the power of his last few spells the ones that came from his wand and Merlin gave them a choice to either stay dead or to come back to the world of the living to help make it a better place. Your parents and the one know as Cedric chose to come back right now he is being send back to his parents. But since your parents were dead for so long and their bodies were no longer to function you were named the heir to the lordships that your parents were the first in line to inherit whether they knew about them or not and I have to say that your parents only know about one and the heir was still alive to right before they went into hiding so they did not have a chance to claim any of the lordships but you will because they can still act as your guardians. And with that here is The Signet Ring of the Lord of the Royal House of Pendragon." With that he handed harry a ring and disappeared.

"Here is the Signet Ring of the Lord of the Great House of Gryffindor" and with that Godric handed harry a second ring and turn and disappear the same as Arthur Pendragon had.

"Harry, here is the Signet Ring of the Lord of the Great House of Azkaban." Lily then handed her son harry the ring and they stepped back.

"Harry, and finally here is the Signet Ring of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans." James then handed hi s son the final ring and stepped back to beside his wife.

Lily quickly cast a few more spells to insure that they were secured and then nodded to James. "Harry I'm sure that you have a few questions for us so why don't you tell us what they are and we will do our best to try and answer them" James asked his son Harry.

"I really don't know that much about you so can you just give me a sort of overview of your life I mean I know that you went to Hogwarts and that you were a Marauder Dad. Besides that I don't know that much so. Would you tell me the things that you would want to know about your parents if you were just meeting them for the first time?" Harry told his parents.

"Ok why don't I go first?" Lily said while stealing a glance at her husband "you seem to know a little more about your father so I will start with me. I was friends with many people at Hogwarts I was a perfect my fifth and sixth years and head girl my seventh year with your father as head boy. I thought I was muggleborn but it turned out that just the last few generations of my family were squibs that are where you get the Signet Rings for Azkaban and Evans Houses. The others come from your father's side of the family but since we were dead. We can't claim any of them because when we died they all passed on to you."

"Can you tell me more about what happened after you got out of school I had known the main facts about when you were in school from Sirus and Remus the few minutes I have had with them. The parts after school I do not know much about.

"Your Father and I got married, right after we graduated from Hogwarts. Which a lot of the students were doing at the time such as the Longbottems and the Bones did also as luck would have it no one was pregnant. There was rumors that said otherwise thou. We didn't know about being the head of any of the lines but your Grandparents on both sides had left us a good amount of money when they died. My sister petunia chose getting the house and the furnishings in it. So my parents left me the money, and your father was an only child so he got everything for the most part excluding a few thousand gallons for charity and other worthy goals."

"So you moved into the cottage at Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"No dear, this was in 1979 we lived in Potter Manor on the other side of the Hollow from that Cottage we did spend our honeymoon there. We didn't move into the cottage planning on spending a long time there until the week before Halloween in 1981. We made the traitor Pettigrew the secret keeper then we moved in the months before that we had stayed at the manor it has a huge library and I must admit I am sort of a bookworm and I love being there with all of those books."

"Why did you move if you thought you were save in the manor didn't it have protections on it to stop Riddle from attacking?"

"Harry, it did but I was too trusting of Headmaster Dumbledore and he told me that he had found a weak link in the ward structure of the manor. When he told me this I just trusted blindly I didn't check the wards myself. If I had I would have discovered that they were functionally fine. So if you want to blame anyone that you grew up as an orphan blame me." James told his son.

"Dad you didn't choose for Riddle to attack you and before that point Dumbledore hadn't given you a reason not to trust him had he?"Harry replied to his father.

"No, he hadn't but still I should have done the checking on the wards myself." James told harry in response

"Yes, you should have but you had no reason to think that Dumbledore would lie to you. You were going on the best information that you had at the time so it wasn't like you weren't doing it for selfish reasons. You were doing it to try and protect you wife and child." Harry told him in return.

"Not now, you two we don't have the time to argue. Harry can you in the morning go and get Hermione, Sirus, and Remus about 4:30 in the morning and tell Sirus that you need to go to the old chapel near Potter Manor." Lily told her son.

"Why can't we take them now? Sirus and Remus share a room across the hall and Hermione is only two rooms down it would take a minute to get them." Harry asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Ok, I didn't know that they were that close we will put our hoods back on and appear to the place that we are going tell Sirus and Remus that to take you to the place that the brotherhood oath was given. I want to have a little revenge on a certain rat." James said after a moment of thought.

With that Lily and James left with barley a POP and Harry went to collect the three that were mention and to meet his parents at some place that Sirus and Remus hopefully knew the location of. But he was wondering why Hermione was mentioned but Ron was not.

A/N next chapter: The Marauders reconnect and they learn about Dumbledore's betrayal.


	2. The Return of Prongs

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Sirus lead the way to an ancient looking stone structure after they appear to the edge of the wards that surround it. Along the way he keeps glancing around like he was afraid of what he would find. Both that it would turn out to be a cruel prank and that it was the truth.

Remus was of a similar mind, he was thinking of the last time that James and he had talked when they were trying to find the traitor for the order and Remus had said that it might be Sirus. In that instant he had saw that James did not believe him and with accusing Sirus had destroyed the trust between them because James trusted Sirus with his life and would never betray him.

Finally the group reached the stone structure and went inside where James and Lily were waiting. When they got to within range of the two Sirus raised his wand and asked James "what was the marauder name of the second one that managed to become Animgus?"

"Padfoot was his name because it took me and you working with the traitor to get him to mange it." James answered without a second of hesitation and then he pulled his wand out and asked Sirus "what did we do to Snape after we heard him call Lily that horrible name?"

"We placed a potion in his drink that changed his hair a different color till the end of the school year." James lowered his wand and Sirus continued with tears rolling down his face "Prongs it is great to see you I have felled you I didn't protect harry as I should have I went after the traitor went I should have made sure that harry was safe."

"Padfoot we don't blame you. It was the best plan that you had at the time, looking back sure you may have been able to handle the situation better but at the time you were overcome with grief it was the best that you could do." Lily answered with tears in her eyes.

"Prongs" Remus asked with a weak voice "Can you forgive me for thinking that Sirus was the traitor I should have knew that he would never betray you. I'm so sorry if I hadn't accused him them maybe we would have found the traitor."

"Mooney we don't blame you like Sirus you were just going on the information that you had and no one would have thought Peter he was just too weak no one thought." With that the three remaining true marauders just went in a huge hug.

"Mrs. Potter" Hermione started weakly after Harry nodded encouragingly at her "what happened to you when your house was attacked that Halloween?"

"Lily please dear and the short answer is that me and James died but when Harry beat Voldemort's wand in the priori incantation it weakened the spells that were cast and with that we were given a choice of whether or not we wanted to come back and we jumped at the chance to come back to be with our baby boy." Lily told the girl after a small smile appeared on the older woman's face.

James looked around and with a voice that was stronger then what he thought he could get out "we need to decide what we are going to do we have a time turner that will take up to seven people back a year in time we could use that to train and teach Harry about his duties and rights of his new positions as the head of so many families."

"Honey, don't forget we need to go collect Mr. and Mrs. Granger and unbind their powers and they need to be trained with Harry and Hermione here." She then turns to Hermione and asks her "Hermione dear would you mind going with James and Remus to collect your parents and bring them to Potter Manor. "

"Of course Lily can we go get Crookhands and Hedwig also I think that would be easier for Harry and me to get use to the new arrangement if we had our familiars with us." Hermione asked with a small tone of begging in her voice. She could not think of spending a year without her cat familiar and she knew that harry thought the same way about his first friend Hedwig.

"Of Course Hermione but wouldn't it be easier if you just called for your familiars and them coming to you then making a stop by Sirus' house and the risk of someone catching you and things being revealed before we want them to be." Lily responded with a knowing look it might have been because she had a cat familiar when she was younger too.

"How do you call them?" Hermione wondered aloud with a confused look on her face.

" It's pretty simple dear just think about them and the link that you have with them and that you want them to be here with you." Lily told Harry and Hermione, It took a second but both Hedwig and Crookhands appear and went to their masters.

"Ok we need to spilt up and we will meet you back at the Entrance Hall to Potter Manor so we can decide what we need to do next but we need to go back in time as soon as possible so that way Albus doesn't think that anything is wrong." James told them "Remus you take Hermione side-along and I will follow you so I can find the place. Hermione your parents should be home right."

"Of course sir, they usually don't go out to eat unless it is the weekend and it is late enough in the day so they should be back from their practice."

"We are going then." James then did a turn, kiss his wife on the cheek and with that they started walking to the edge of the wards so they could appear to her house.

"Sirus you remember were the Manor is right?" Lily knew that it had been a few years and wanted everyone to get there safe.

"Of course tiger lily I couldn't forget where I went after my parents kicked me out. Next thing you know you will be telling me that I need to claim my lordship and retake the wards of my house so we can have a safe base of operations in the middle of London and you don't trust Dumbledore."

A/N Next chapter: meeting the Grangers and they have a talk about Dumbledore. Also I am looking for a beta for this story.


	3. The Powers Unbound

Everyone finally made it to Potter Manor and for the two youngest the shocks of the day were slowly sinking in. they all went to the informal sitting room where one of the Potter Elves by the name of Slinky served tea.

"I don't know where to begin but I guess the best place to start would be the beginning in the year 1950 a prophecy was made to Dumbledore it stated that if the Daughter of Ravenclaw were to grow up with knowing that her parents were magical then she and the heir of Gyffindor would unite and The Dark Lord would fall. So Dumbledore searched for a few years and followed the bloodline of Ravenclaw and it came to your parents Mrs. Granger. He then knew that the heir of Gryffindor was in the potter line and checked the book and saw that your future soul mate was about to be born so when you two were born he bound your powers so that the he would be safe because The Dark Lord of today is not Tom Riddle but is Albus Dumbledore."

"So Lily what you are saying is that Dumbledore bound my parents powers so they didn't know that they were magical so that I wouldn't get together and befriend the heir of Gyffindor?" Hermione asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes, that is exactly what we are telling you. James told her with a sad look on his face because harry is the Current Heir of Gyffindor.

"The other major thing is that Dumbledore was planning to separate the two kids Harry and Hermione by just using space. He is planning on making Ron the fifth year perfect next year instead of harry like Professor McGonagall chose he decided to override her chose and pick Ron even if he is not qualified for the position. If that works out he then was going to push Harry to Ginevra with the love potions that he had given Molly to start to slip in Harry's pumpkin juice after his trial tomorrow that is why we had to act when we did." Lily stated in a voice that shown she could barley control her temper on the subject.

"Was the Weasleys ever really my friends all the time I spend at The Burrow was it just an act to keep an eye on the boy-who-lived." Harry spoke for the first time since they had all moved to the sitting room.

"From what we saw Arthur and the older boys were just in it to be your friend. No hidden motives on their part but Molly and the two youngest are different they befriended you for the money that Dumbledore was paying from your vaults that he had control over he got appointed your acting magical guardian when we died because he didn't want to have our will read which stated who the secret-keeper was."

At that revelation Hermione moved from sitting between her parents over to where Harry was and put her arm around him and started to whisper in his ear to try to clam him down.

"With your permission Dan and Emma I would like to unbound your powers and during the time that we go back you will be able to learn all the spells that a pureblood of the status of the great families would need to know." Lily asked the two elder grangers.

Of Course Lily anything to help our daughter and if we have magic then we don't have to worry about her leaving us behind when she leaves the muggle world." Emma Granger replied

"Mom, I would never have left dad and you. I would have stay in contact spend most of the holidays with you even if I had left the muggle world I still would have stay with dad and you." Hermione said with tears in her eyes at what Dumbledore had done to her parents and it was untelling what he had done to other people he must be stopped.

With that Lily Potter stood and made her way over to where Dan and Emma Granger were. She then began a complex series of wand movements and a long incantation over Emma then repeated the process with Dan. "There are some spare wands in the Vault downstairs that we can get you in the morning." James told them.

"We need to plan on what subjects each of us are going to tutor the kids in. Sirus can you do the pureblood politics and social situations, can you Remus do Defense against the Dark Arts with Occlumency, and Dan can you help do a physical training class so we can get them and us into shape?" Lily asked the three men.

"Of course Lily" came the response from all three of the men from were they were sitting.

"Good, then James will the transfiguration and I will take over charms and potions." Lily told them. "How about we use the time turner now then go to bed and meet back here at 9:00 in the morning to finish making arrangements with that she pulls a really long god chain out of her pocket and harry and Hermione grape their familiars and the chain is put around all seven of the humans in the house because the elves had been there a year ago there was no reason to include them. Then lily made the correct amount of turns and let it spin. When it was done Lily put it back in her robes and wished everyone a good night.

"Mom, dad wait up for me." Harry said after he got done talking to Hermione.

"Sure, son what is it?" James replied to his son hoping that he wanted to spend some quality time with his parents.

"Can we talk I feel like I don't even know you and I want to be able to spend some time with you and hopefully I will be able to do that with the year that we are going to be spending in this house." Harry told his parents after they had stopped and turn around.

"Sure come up to the room with us and we will talk just the three of us how does that sound?" Lily asked her son.

"It sounds great mom I just have one thing I want to talk about thou how do I know if a girl likes me or not." Harry asks his parents when they get into the room that his parents are going to be sleeping in and they spend the rest of the night till they go to bed about the girls in Harry's life.

A/N Next chapter they complete the training and they go back to Sirus' house and kick out the order.


	4. A Year of training

Disclaimer: it isn't mine and I am making no money on it.

**One month into training**

About an hour after dinner Harry walked over to Hermione's door and since it was open knocked on the door frame. Hermione startled then looked up at him and said "Harry how many times I have to tell you that you don't have to knock if the door is open just come one in. I don't mind if you do."  
"It's just this past month I have felt that we have been getting closer as friends and I don't want to ruin that but have you thought about maybe wanting to be something more?" Harry asked her with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
"I have but you never seem to show any interest in me. So I was thinking that you had put my in the friends only section in your mind and if you had I didn't want to ruin our friendship with my feelings if you didn't return them." Hermione said with an inquiring look on her face.

maybeyouwouldwanttoeatdinnerwithmealoneonenight." Harry finished talking really fast,  
"What was that? I didn't get all of it." Hermione asked playfully catching on to what Harry was asking her.  
"I asked if you wanted to have dinner one night this week alone with me maybe over candlelight." Harry asked with a hope full face.  
"I would love to. Was there else that you want" Hermione asked Harry as she stood and walked over to him stopping right in front of him.  
"Yes this" he replied as he lowered his head down to hers for a small kiss.

**Three months into training**

"Why do I have these memories" shouted Harry angrily one day when he was working on his Occlumency. He was sorting through his memories and found a lot of them that couldn't possibly be his.  
"What's wrong baby?" Hermione asked from her position next to him. They had to devote two hours everyday to sorting through their memories until they were done then they could start working on the shields.  
"I was working on sorting through my memories when I found one of Dumbledore was teaching and I know that I have never had a class where that old goat has taught anything let alone a whole class and it was an advance transfiguration class on the topic of living to nonliving transfiguration. I know that we haven't covered that in class yet. So why do I have these memories?" Harry asked the world at large.

"I don't know Harry maybe we should go and ask one of your parents they may know something about It." Hermione replied with a puzzled look on her face why everything has to happen to my Harry. 'Let him have a little rest' said her thoughts as they set off to find his parents.

They manage to find them in one of the makeshift classroom that they had created out of some of the larger spare bedrooms. "Mom we may have a problem I have memories in my head and their not mine."  
"Ok honey there is two things that it could be either someone placed some memories in your head for some reason or when Voldemort attacked he placed a horcrux in you. This would also explain the reason you had the visions that he sent you." Lily told him after a moment of thought  
"Lily is there anything that we can do to destroy the horcrux in Harry? I like having him around and it just sounds nasty." Hermione asked with a tremor of fear in her voice.  
"Sure all we would have to do is transfer it to another object. The scar is probably the physical form of it right now so in a day or two on the night of the new moon we will move it into another object like a fork or a spoon something simple to destroy and finish the job."

**Nine months into training **

"I managed to find the place I have two forms one is a Black Panther looking cat and the other is a huge dragon black dragon." Harry yelled as he ran into the sitting room were everyone else was.  
"That's great Harry with us both being Big cats that means we can go run together after you get you panther form done and I finish my own jaguar form. I wish I could just take a potion or say a spell but no I have to take the hard way and accept the animal inside of me and then work on bringing it out." Hermione said with a wishful look on her face.

"Another good thing about it to remember is we can get a lot of practice running in our forms chasing after dad." Harry told her in a low voice that everyone was able to hear.  
" I want to know why he has two forms and one of them is a bloody dragon you are not suppose to be able to become a magical creature." Sirius said with a look of fear on his face.  
"It's simple really Padfoot the heir to the throne has always had to Animagus forms the dragon which is from being the head of the Pendragon line and his own personal form.  
"that's great son that was the part that took us the longest just over a year and a half but we hadn't had any training in Occlumency so it made your job that much easier now all you have to be worried about is controlling the animal when you bring it out which should be pretty easy for you with that iron will of yours."

**Twelve months into training **

My trial is tomorrow, so we need to head out to Gringotts today and make the claims on the lordships of Slytherin and of the cadet lines that Tom Riddle was Heir to. After that I can try and subject the Hufflepuff Vault so it will declare me head of that line since there are no family members left to claim it someone needs to so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

A/N next chapter the trial that everyone is waiting for is finally here.


	5. The Honor Duels

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are not mine neither are the parts I used from OOTP in this chapter no money is being made.

Harry woke up that morning in his room at Sirius house thinking about all that he had to do today. He when over to his dresser and placed a glamour on himself to hide the fact that he had changed so much over the past night/year.

He went out his door and headed down to the kitchen and as he thought it wasn't empty Mr. Weasley and his two eldest sons Bill and Charlie. Sirius and Remus were also there and he heard Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Ok everyone ready to have a fun day. I just got an owl from the ministry that said the trial was moved from Madam Bones' office to one of the courtrooms down under the ministry number ten. So I was wondering if you all wanted to come with me to watch the fireworks."

As Harry was finishing up his statement Hermione came thru the door.

"Sure Harry but you know that Sirius will have to stay here right?"

Hermione asked with a look at Harry that said that she was not meaning that at all about Sirius staying behind.

Everyone else started to chime in that they did not mind going with him.

"Okay, that means that we need to walk in at least two groups not to attract attention our way I was thinking Harry and I in one group we can act like a young couple on a summer morning stroll and the rest of you can walk behind walk behind us like a group that is walking to work." Hermione proposed with a hint of excitement in her voice of being able to walk around in the public with her boyfriend even if only the people that they were closest too knew about it.

After finding out about Ron taking money from Dumbledore that was stolen to watch Harry. They had removed the youngest male Weasley from the list of people that they felt closest too.

Sounds good was heard through out the kitchen as they all started to eat breakfast.

After everyone was ready they headed to the ministry of magic they started walking out the door with Sirius sneaking behind them under Harry's invisible cloak.

They all went in the phone booth in two groups most of them including Lupin and the Weasleys went in first and the rest following.

They went down into the dungeons and headed for courtroom ten.

Right when they got in the courtroom and sat down the members of the Wizengamot started to file in.

The man that sat down in the middle was The Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge next to him was a toad like lady by the name of Dolores Umbridge and those were the two that Harry was going to take down.

Fudge because he had ticked him off being so easy to bribe and not really caring for the everyday citizens that he was suppose to be protecting.

Umbridge because of all the anti magical creature laws that she had pushed through because of that it was slowly going to destroy the magical world and the wizarding world was going to follow shortly after.

"Very well is everyone ready?" Fudge asked looking up and down the row that he was on seeing everyone nodded he continued "Disciplinary Hearing on the twelfth of August into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of the Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter."

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minster of Magic and Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minster.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"The Defendant invokes the old rites and demands an Honor Duel to prove the accusations against him." Harry replied in a strong firm voice.

"What? You can't do that you vile little brat!" Umbridge told him with a snarl.

"Madam Umbridge I assure you that I can and I did you can see the magic in this room changing to reveal a duelling platform behind the wall to the west." Harry told her in a voice that many people would use to explain something to a small child.

A loud voice then echoed throughout the chamber "The first duel will be Harry James Potter Versus Cornelius Oswald Fudge. The Contests will proceed to their side of the duelling platform as this is an Honor Duel then no seconds are required." The voice finished.

Both Harry and Cornelius headed for their side of the platform and a magical ghost appeared in the middle again speaking in the same loud voice "As this is an Honor Duel the only spells that are illegal are the three Unforgivables any other spells are allowed the duel is over when one side admits defeat or is killed or unable to continue to duel. Now face your opponent and bow. Now begin.

Harry just stood there waiting for Fudge to cast the first spell it came a moment later and it was so badly aimed that Harry didn't even have to move to dodge the spell Harry then fired Four spells in quick order first an Incarcerous Followed quickly with a Petrificus Totalus which was followed by a Stupefy and finally with an Accio wands.

The Chamber was silent for a minute no one was thinking that an underage wizard would be able to defeat the Minster of Magic in a duel.

Then as if on cue it burst out in thunderous applause for Harry as he stood waiting for Umbridge to make her way over to her side of the platform.

When she reached it "I bet you think you are so tough being able to cast a couple of quick spells. Let me tell you I will be harder to beat."

Ok Harry was thinking shut this woman up quickly. Bowed to her as was proper and she started with a Reducto aimed straight for his head a quick Protego to rebound the spell back at her it hit her right in the chest and killed her.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore walked into the room.

A/N Next chapter the rest of the trial.


	6. The Return of The Common Man

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money just playing in someone else's sandbox

"Harry what is going on here why did you kill that poor lady?" Dumbledore started with a disappointed look on his face "I see that I have felled to keep you from going on the dark path that so many have went before you."

"Headmaster I suggest you take the time to get the facts before you leapt to a conclusion she fired a Reducto at me aimed for my head. I just blocked it with a simple Protego shield charm she didn't get out of the way it's her fault for throwing just a powerful spell if she had used a stupefy. The result of the duel would have still been the same but she wouldn't be dead." Harry informed the headmaster with a stoic look on his face.

"Still Harry you could have done something besides killing someone that is the last option of a truly dark man." Dumbledore replied with a look that said that was all he was going to hear on that subject.

So Harry instead of trying to change the old goats mind about something which he had been informed that was as easy as getting blood from a stone just turned around to where he was facing the rest of the Wizengamot. He started with a simple message "I guess now we can take care of some of the housekeeping that needs to be done."

"What do you mean housekeeping Mr. Potter? We have to elect a new minister since this one lost an Honor duel and with that is striped of all positions but that should have been it." Madam Amelia Bones asked the young man.

"Why Madam Bones I mean that I defeated the Minster and his Senior Undersecretary in an Honor duel in the chamber of the Wizengamot which means that I can replace him on said body." Harry told her in a voice that told anyone that he would broker no arguments on the subject.

"That is your right, that much is true when you can have the people here that you are going to replace them with you can do so." Madam Bones told him. During this the elder Grangers slipped in through a side door.

"I have them here with me to replace The Minster Fudge I chose Arthur Weasley Head of the Minor House of Weasley. But since no member can be on the Wizengamot without being at least the head of a Noble Family then the chose to take that status away from the Fudge Family and Pass it on to The Weasley Family." He turned and asked "Arthur would you do this for me?"

"Of Course Harry you didn't even have to ask!" was the response.

"Now for the seat that Umbridge left vacant I would like to put forth The minor House of Prewett But since the last of the line was a female it should pass on to her eldest son without a title and since Arthur hasn't had time to select an Heir for the Noble and Ancient House of Weasley. That would fall to William Weasley the eldest and again since you have to be at least the head of a Noble Family the Status should switch from the Umbridge family to the Prewett family with William Weasley as its head."

"That again is within your rights will Lords Arthur and William Weasley please take their seats with the Wizengamot." Madam Bones was starting to like where this was going here was a young man not even with his OWLS done being able to appoint people to the Wizengamot.

"Now Lord Granger is here to assume his families seat on the Wizengamot after an avoidable delay in informing him of his posting on this Great Body" Harry informed the Chambers as Dumbledore started to panic.

"Now as I have an extra seat on this Body that I can't Vote I give the Headship of the Noble and Ancient House of Gaunt to Charles Weasley. If he will accept it because I have no use for it." Harry asked looking straight at Charlie when he said this.

Seeing him nod his head Harry made a motion with his hand to go take his seat.

At the mention of the house of Gaunt Dumbledore's face paled considerably and he saw that the seat had accepted him so it must have been Harry's to give away.

This shocked him down to the core all of his plans were falling apart the next thing that will happen Dumbledore was thinking is that mutt is going to be here and Harry is going to demand a trial for him and the fact that I threw Sirius in prison fourteen years ago without a trial is going to be revelled.

I have to stop this before it happens but how is the question with that Dumbledore started to think.

"Now that we have that little bit of clean up done there are only two things left to do today one is a pretty minor event and should only take a few minutes to fix. Fourteen years ago an innocent man was sent to Azkaban without a trial. He suffered for years in there the man that I speak of is of course my godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black." Harry told the assembled members.

Cries of shock and outrage of that a man would be treated as such were heard throughout the chamber as people took in what was said. Finally after Madam Bones calling for quiet for five minutes people began to settle down. When they were done she turned to Harry and said do you have any proof to back up these accusations toward the Ministry of Magic."

"I have my Lord Black here today to willing to testify under oath and Veritaserum that he was innocent of the crimes that he has been accused of committing." Harry response to her question set her the Room in an upheaval again.

A/N Next chapter the Trial of Sirius and More of Dumbledore being an all around pain.

Would like to thank all of the reviewers I will try and get responses out to you soon by the end of the weekend at the latest and I would also like to thank my beta jessirose85 for all the hard work that is put into making sure that this story is the best that it can be. Also right now I have a poll up for the pairing for this story it will be up until Monday morning so hurry up and vote.


	7. Lily's Revenge

Disclaimer: Not mine no money is being made.

Elsewhere at Number 4 Privet Drive

Knock, Knock, and Knock come the loud sound from the Front door as Petunia Dursley walked thru the house mumbling the entire time about pesky inferior people destroying her day by stopping by without even the decency of a phone call first to tell them that they were going to be by. When she opened the door she got the shock of her life.

"Hello Petunia, how are you this fine day?" Lily Potter asked her shocked sister with an amused smile on her face. "How about you invite me in?"

"But your dead you have to be." Petunia replied with a large quiver in her voice as she moved to allow her sister to come into the house then turned and started walking toward the sitting room.

"I was but James and I got feed up with the way that you have been treating our son. So we were allowed to come back to deal with the people that were causing the most of the harm. And guess what Petunia you were at the top of my list." Lily Potter told her with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"But I don't know what you are talking about" Petunia told her in a voice that reveled her lie to anyone that could be listening.

"My dear sister, you really should have kept your day job. Lying really doesn't suit you. **I know about his living in the cupboard under the stairs and the beatings he got for asking questions. You even lied to him and he was told that his parents had died in a drunken driving accident. **Lily told her sister yelling at her when she got to the part about Harry and the suffering that he had to go thru.

Lily stopped for a second and took several deep breaths to help clam herself down. She knew that she would get her revenge but just yelling at her sister was not going to satisfy her anger.

In this time Petunia started to rethink her plan with dealing with her sister. Vernon would be home in a few minutes and he could take care of the freak sister. She was thinking that James and Lily's wands were still upstairs in the trunk that had came about a week after the little freak was dropped off.

What she didn't know was that when James and Lily came back they had sneaked into her attic when the Dursleys were out and collect the trunk that should have when to harry it had their wands, pictures of both James and Lily when they were growing up and pictures of their wedding plus the diary that Lily had kept when she was going to Hogwarts and James transfiguration books that he had wrote down a lot of shortcuts and also other spells that he was using regularly during that year. A lot of them were not what a student would learn in the standard Hogwarts classes one of which was to take the tracking spell off his wand.

With the calming breathes that managed to help keep her temper in check Lily continued, "What about the fact that he didn't even know his name until he went to school? What is your reasoning for that dear sister?"

"Well that was Vernon and Dudley and I were scared to go up against them" she lied with a small scared look on her face. But it was her bad luck that Lily Potter was a master legilimens so she was able to detect the lie as soon as Petunia got done saying it. But Lily was willing to let it go on for now.

"Well if you want petunia you can come live with some friends of mine they will protect you form whatever Vernon and your evil brat want to do to you." Lily told her knowing that there was no way that the offer would be accepted that was in fact the reason that she had offered so she can say that she had made the offer.

Where is Vernon? Petunia was thinking for about the hundredth time in about a minute I can't keep her detracted for much longer. "No Lily I thank you for your kind offer but at the moment I think that my place is with my husband and son. I'm sure that you understand that don't you?"

"Why yes Petunia I do that is why I'm here for my son that you and your family abused from the day that he got here." was Lily's response back

At that moment Vernon Dursley pull into the driveway with his son Dudley. They had just got back form the bank where they had insured that the money that the freak Dumbledore was paying them had went thru. Vernon did not care about the money he would have treated the freak the same way but this way he got paid to do it.

As soon as Vernon and Dudley came thru the front door, Lily stood up and used a body bind on all three of them. Then she placed Vernon and Dudley on the couch next to her sister. She then lifted the spell on the heads on the three people.

"Now I am here because my husband would have just killed you but I believe that you can become hardworking members of society again so I was sent." Lily told them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Now see here you tart" Vernon began but was cut off by Lily placing a silencing charm on Vernon to shut him up.

"No, dear brother in law let me tell you how it is going to be. First I am going to place a charm on both you and your whale of a son that will only allow you to eat enough to maintain an average weight. Sorry for you but that means that you will have to lose some weight and be unable to eat all you want the charm takes into account a lot of factors. So you can't say that you that you are being starved." Lily told the three members of the Dursley family.

"Also on you I am going to place a charm that prevents you from just having an explosive temper now you will have to think everything thru before you act. It's for the best dear Vernon. Lily said looking straight at her brother in law.

"Now for my sister's punishment for the abuse she piled on my son for the last 14 years of his life. You will be unable to gossip. You can and will be able to talk to people but you are no longer allowed to just be a mindless gossip." Lily told her sister with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Finally for my precious nephew yours is also a curse that will be able to help you in everyday life. Like the curse that I am going to place on your mother the dear woman." Lily told Dudley with the sarcasm flowing on the last bit. "You will be unable to bully a defenseless child anymore. No matter what you try no longer will be you able to hurt little children."

With that Lily placed the charms and curses that she said had told them about on them and with a pop disappeared out of the Dursley Residence of Number 4 Privet Drive for the last time.

Back in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry Of Magic

"Lord Sirus Orion Black you are charged with the betrayal of the Potters and the murder of one wizard and twelve muggles. How do you plead?" The court scribe read from the parchment in front of him.

"I plead not guilty of the charges that are before me and demand a trial under veritaserum as is my right as the head of an ancient and noble house." Sirus responded with a level voice.

"Madam Bones I must protest, here is a murder he is not the head of an ancient and noble house." Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"Then it must be his lucky day Headmaster Dumbledore the parchment the scribe read off of is the self updating parchment that has all the court cases on it and if it and only it recognizes someone as the head of an ancient and noble house then we must go by the rules set up for them." Madam Bones told Dumbledore with a smile on her face she always wanted to get something over on the old fool.

"Now we must proceed with the trial of Lord Black here if you have no over objections, Headmaster" Lady Regent Longbottem told the now frowning man.

The court scribe by this time was down in the galley where the accused was waiting in the chair set aside for him. The scribe then placed three drops in the mouth of Sirus. He then turned around to the Wizengamot and told them "the accused is now under the effects of veritaserum, the questioning may begin."

"What is your name?" was the first question fired at Sirus.

"Sirus Orion Black"

"See I must object again even he admits that he is not the head of an ancient and noble house" Dumbledore told the Wizengamot as he was grasping at straws.

"I am getting tired of this Headmaster Dumbledore he was asked his name and not his title." So your objection is duly noted but is overruled once again." Lady Longbottem told him.

"What are you titles?" Lady Longbottem asked Sirus to end this line of inquiry.

"Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, the Godfather to Harry James Potter, A Marauder by the name of Padfoot, Member of the Order of the Phoenix "

"Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"No"

"Do you know who the secret keeper was and if you do you was it?"

"Yes it was Peter Pettigrew"

At this the whole courtroom went up in outrage that an innocent man was in the hell that was Azkaban for twelve years without a trial.

"Did you kill him on the morning of the first of November in the year of 1981?"

"No But I tried to"

"See he admits to attempt murder his charges just need to be revised and you can just send him back to Azkaban." Dumbledore told them but he hadn't been paying that much attention to the trial for the last few minutes as he was trying to find a way to savage the situation for him.

"Dumbledore you will remind that silence has been ordered in the courtroom for the last three hundred years so shut up." Madam Bones told him with rage clearly on her face.

"Who here votes that Lord Sirus Orion Black is innocent of all the charges that he is accused of" Madam Bones asked the Wizengamot? At that every hand when up and Dumbledore saw that he was defeated today but he would rise again he always did.

"Now admixture the antidote to Lord Black" Madam Bones dictated to the scribe. Who then hurried to do the task that he was assigned.

"Lord Black you are found innocent of all charges and the standard amount of ten thousand gallons per year that you went illegally to Azkaban." She then turned to the other members of the Wizengamot and told them "the notice will go out in tomorrow's issue of the prophet."

"With that I must dismiss the Wizengamot because all the members that are known are not a member so no business can be conducted until the new lords either appoint a proxy or goes and gets the formal robes that are needed to meet in the Wizengamot. As per the rules until a new minster is conformed in this body the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the acting Minster." Madam Bones ruled and then rose with the rest of the Wizengamot and headed out of the courtroom.

A/N sorry for the long delay I hope you all like the longer chapter I hope to be able to start to write on at least this long once a week. Again would like to thank my beta and my reviewers. Next chapter the reactions to the trial and Harry and Hermione's relationship.


End file.
